Washington University Medical Center is well positioned to develop the next generation of translational researchers in the area of hemostatic and thrombotic disorders. WUMC has a long tradition of outstanding hemostasis and thrombosis research that is epitomized by the example of Cari V. Moore, who founded the Division of Hematology in 1938 and was Chairman of Medicine from 1955-1972, and who was instrumental in making the Medical Center a focal point of basic and clinical research. Today, the institution remains outstanding in hemostasis and thrombosis research and has a superb infrastructure for clinical investigation.